


Robin Bug

by jukibernina



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir vigilante, F/M, Ladybug vigilante, Tangled au????, but no magically long hair, he does have a ponytail, how does one write sword fighting???, it's tangled but not really, like yeah he lives up in a tower, or secret prince, with a little bit of Robin Hood thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukibernina/pseuds/jukibernina
Summary: When a certain thief meets a boy in a tower, their lives become incredibly tangled.





	1. Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing i've been working on to practice my writing skills and i've really enjoyed the experience. I have the first few chapters already written, so I'll update again in the next week or so. this is so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy!

If Adrien had known what the day was going to hold for him, he would have finished his chores faster. 

Since he had been ten years old, the daily activities his father, Gabriel, planned for him were only enough to keep his attention and his energy used adequately. So every day, Adrien cleaned the house entirely. From scrubbing the floors to dusting the roof beams, the tower barely saw a speck of dust before Adrien wiped it away. 

After his chores, he read. Over his life, his father had barely managed to bring what would count as a library into the house, but it wasn’t enough. At thirteen, Adrien had read all the books in their possession. At sixteen, he had almost completely memorized their contents. 

When he was done rereading his favorite books, he would usually pick up one of his hobbies and set to work on those. Of his little activities, he could knit, exercise, bake, paint, sew, and write. However, out of all those, he enjoyed exercising the most. From when he was about six years old, his father had wanted him to be very well rounded in every aspect of life. When the boy had expressed interest in his father’s sword collection, it became an almost daily aspect of Adrien’s life that he and his father would spar against each other. 

But it wasn’t yet time for that.

Adrien had been sitting at the table working on an especially hard equation from a new book his father had gotten him, when the idea had come to him. 

“Plagg! I think today is the day!” Adrien called out to his cat. 

Plagg was a beautiful black cat that had luminescent green eyes. When Gabriel had brought him home to Adrien, it had been one of the best days of his life. For now when his father would leave him, he would have at least a small companion to accompany him. At Adrien’s comment, the cat cocked his head and regarded the boy.

“I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask Father if I can leave the tower.”

The cat meowed as if arguing that point. 

“Yes, I know that he has been against it in the past, but this week I turn eighteen! If there’s any chance he’ll allow me out, it’s going to be now!”  
Recently his father had been complementing on how far Adrien had come on all his skills, and he had taken it to mean that perhaps he would let him leave the tower soon. 

The excitement itself was enough to get Adrien shaking with energy. 

Ever since Adrien could remember, the tower had been the only place he had known. He grew up here, had learned here, had become the person he was today inside the tower. While it had always been just enough for Adrien, the desire to go out and see everything he had read about made the boy long for an adventure. 

His father often went away to cities and towns far away, but whenever Adrien asked if he could join him, he was met with a stern negative reply. When Adrien had been young, it was accepted with few complaints and vague understanding about the reasons why the boy couldn’t leave the tower. Now that he was older, he was generally less accepting. 

Most of the time, his father would remind him of what had happened with his mother. He never gave away all of the details, but what Adrien could gather was that his mother had trusted in the world too much, and had paid the ultimate price for it. He constantly wondered what life would be like if she had not been foolish, as his father said. If she were around, would Adrien travel with his father? Would he have friends in different cities around the country? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his father call up from below. 

“Wish me luck, Plagg. I’m really going to do it!” Letting out a deep breath, Adrien pushed away his book and walked over to the window where there was a rope, coiled in a massive heap. 

Picking it up, he tossed the rope put the window. He watched as it fell directly in front of his father, who wrapped it around his foot and secured it in his hand. He gave a slight nod to Adrien, and he began pulling the rope. 

When his father had first suggested a new way of ascending the tower, Adrien had balked at the idea. He had been a scrawny fourteen year old who, while physically fit, could hardly pull himself up to the roof beams. But his father had insisted, stating that utilizing a rope would be much easier on his knees rather than climbing the stairs that ran all the way to the top. With a little more guilt and a firm request, Adrien became his father’s primary way of transport in and out of the tower. 

At the beginning, it had taken Adrien almost ten minutes with frequent stops to pull his father up. Almost four years later and he could greet his father in two.

Adrien tugged the rope once more and reached out his hand to grab his father’s. 

“Thank you, Adrien. You seem to be getting faster each day at that harrowing task. I am very proud of you and the progress you have made,” his father said, dusting off his coat and shoes. The bags he had been carrying were left near the window.

Huffing with exertion, Adrien exclaimed. “Thank you, Father! How was your trip? Bring back anything exciting?”

“Hardly. Unfortunately, one of the traders that I usually meet with went bankrupt and had to be placed in one of the houses. Now I will have to find some other person whom I can trust to get the supplies I need.”

“I’m sorry about all that. Were you and the trader close?” Adrien asked.

“Of course not. The way that I live gives me the pleasure of not needing trifle relationships such as that,” Gabriel said with a derisive laugh. 

Adrien chuckled lightly. “Yes, how true.” Clearing his throat, he straightened his shoulders and decided that this was the moment. “Father?”

“Yes, Adrien?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you a question, and I realize that it’s entirely up to you and I’ll trust your decision with no questions, but I really want to ask—“

“Just spit it out, Adrien. You’re rambling,” his father said with a tone of annoyance.

Letting his excitement bubble up, Adrien practically shouted, “I want to go the city with you!”

Gabriel did not reply immediately. Instead, he took his time to consider his response. 

“Why would you want to go to the city?”

“Wh-what?” Adrien became flustered. “B-Because I want to see what it’s like outside of the tower! I’ve been here all my life and I’ve read every book and completed every task assigned to me and I want to see the world, Father! I turn eighteen this week and I wish to not spend it here. I want to see all the things that you talk about and meet all the people you know. You’ve said so yourself that I have grown in my abilities a lot lately! Let me prove it in a true setting. Let me go with you to the city!”

Again, his father considered his words before speaking. 

“Adrien. While you have indeed matured and developed quite nicely into who you are today, I do not believe you should leave the tower.”

“But Father, I—“

“I am not done speaking, Adrien,” Gabriel said shortly. 

Adrien bowed his head.

“You would not do well in the city. It is full of thieves and killers, people who would see you as a threat if you came sauntering into the city with a sword and ill inspired confidence. I have told you in the past that you remain in the tower for your own protection. For my own interest in your life. If you were to leave and get hurt, how could I possibly live with myself knowing I could have prevented it by having you stay in the tower? I barely make it through the day without guilt from your mother’s death. I could have done so much to help her, but she was too far out of reach.”

“I know, Father, but I’m not my mother. I know how to defend myself and I know to stay close to you. Please, if only for my birthday, take me to the city?” Adrien pleaded.

His father was not amused. “For the last time, you will not be leaving this tower. I want to protect you from everything and everyone, and I will not let all my efforts go to waste only because you are bored. You will get over this phase, and you will not go to the city. Do you understand?” His father’s gaze bore into him. 

“Father, no, I only want—“

“I asked you if you understood me, Adrien.”

Realizing a lost cause, he sighed and met his father’s eyes. 

“I understand perfectly, Father.”

“Good. Now. I need to go gather supplies for dinner. I believe making hazelnut soup would be adequate?” he asked.

“Of course. It is my favorite dish you make.” By this point, Adrien’s head was bowed low and his voice was soft, as if he was trying to be the least confrontational as possible.

“Right, so if you are ready and willing, would you please help me down?”

“Yes, Father.”

The boy quickly lowered his father down, being careful to not jostle or let the rope slip from his fingers. Adrien watched as his father walked off into the forest, not even taking the time to wave back like he usually did. 

He sighed heavily. Adrien remembered that when his father began withdrawing into himself like that, there was no good in pursuing the topic. I should have dropped the topic when I had the chance. 

He knew that it would take his father at least two hours to collect the ingredients for dinner, so Adrien walked over to the armoire. Drawing a sword from the rack inside, he flicked his hand up and brought the edge of his sword up to his face. Sneaking a peek at the mirror, he was glad to have worn his adventure outfit today. Since he had never been allowed to leave the tower, his selection of clothes had always been limited. However there was a pair of black breeches and a black blouse that paired wonderfully together to give him a look that made him feel as if he could take on the world in it. His father would roll his eyes whenever he wore it. He believed it made his son look like rather foolish. 

Adrien believed he looked rather cool.

Quickly tying his hair up, he flick his wrist and he began spinning and turning around the room, going through various exercises that he had drilled since he had first received his first lesson. 

The tower was not small, but some days Adrien wished that he could expand to lower levels or maybe add on a balcony where he could train under a hot sun or a full moon. The round living area was worn through years of his endless activities to keep him entertained and he hardly could muster enough enthusiasm anymore to try bettering himself at anything else. There was a wall lined with books, but he had read every single one of them. There was only so much sheet music his father could produce for him. Painting had been a mistake. 

However, even though he had become bored with his everyday routine, the weight of a sword in his hand and the feeling that he could fend off a hundred enemies should they storm the tower kept him from abandoning his hobby. His father had shown great enthusiasm in showing his son how to extend his reach out to the tip of a sword. Most of Adrien’s favorite memories were when he would spar against him. 

After Adrien turned fifteen, Gabriel had grown distant. 

He put it out of his mind. Even without his father to practice against, Adrien did not grow complacent. He couldn’t afford to. 

Shaking his head and clearing his mind, Adrien shifted into a defensive stance. When Adrien moved about the tower, he used the time to think up amazing situations where he could use his talents. With only his father to measure his skills against, he wasn’t quite sure how he stood compared with others, but he had an idea that he wasn’t terrible. So many adventures had taken place across the tower, saving entire kingdoms or making off with the hidden treasure. Even if he couldn’t leave the tower, Adrien could go anywhere with a sword in his hand. 

With a dramatic flip, Adrien began to defend the princess. 

Since he had begun to practice by himself, it was second nature to imagine ten enemies surrounding him. Adrien leaped forward to attack. Thinking to exchange a parry and moving ahead to dodge a side attack, he swiped at the legs of his attackers. The two enemies at his one o’clock were taken down by his quick slide underneath them and the slices taken at their legs. With them down, he moved about the room to encounter another opponent and then another. His assaults and dodges were incredibly effective against his invisible foes, of course, and Adrien managed to take down all ten enemies without breaking a sweat. 

Other days when he practiced, Adrien loved spreading out his fights to last over an hour. Dashing through the tower and imagining different scenarios where he saved the day kept him from losing his mind when his father wasn’t around for comfort.   
The ends of his fights were usually signaled when he imagined how the princess would thank him. Looking into his mirror, Adrien would bow low and move to place a chaste kiss on her hand. 

“Your Royal Highness, Princess Bridgette, please forgive me for allowing your home to come under attack. I wish to make it up to you in any way possible.”

“Thanks, but I think I can handle it from here.”

Adrien gasped and whirled around to see a figure in the window. Stepping out of the sunlight, he saw that it was a young woman. 

“You have some excellent moves, kid, but it’s a little too textbook,” she said. Adrien noticed the glint of a sword at her hip. He immediately tensed in preparation of a fight.

“Who are you?”

“I’m insulted. To think La Coccinelle was unknown to people such as you is disheartening. I mean, I work very hard to—“ 

“Stop talking. Please, what do you want? Have you come to take me? To kidnap me?” By this point Adrien was standing as far away from the woman as possible while still brandishing his sword. The name La Coccinelle rang through his head, but he had never heard of a mysterious Ladybug from his father. If his father didn’t tell him, he had no one else to learn from. 

She laughed, heartily and almost meanly. “Are you afraid of me? From earlier, it looked like you could take on a thousand adversaries and still come out on top.”

Adrien took the initiative and crossed the room at a sprint, pointing the tip of his sword at her neck, summoning as much courage as he could. “Answer the question or else I will be force to remove you from this tower.” 

When he had crossed, the woman had raised her head slightly, looking down the length of the sword from her nose. Smirking, she gently pushed the sword away with the back of her hand. “My handsome boy, I know what you may be thinking.” She sighed dramatically. “A ruffian of a girl is breaking into my home, brandishing what I believe is a very sharp sword and an equally sharp wit.”   
At this, the woman spins quickly, meeting Adrien’s sword with a rapier. “All I want from you at this moment is to let me hide out while some very bad people look elsewhere. People are not so kind to beautiful young women.”

And she was beautiful. With dazzling blue eyes and intensely dark hair pulled into a high ponytail, the young woman in question was a sight to behold. She wore fitted black trousers and a white shirt. However, his eyes kept being drawn to a bright red sash she wore across her waist. 

“Why would they want to do that to a lovely young lady such as you?” Adrien said, trying not to blush.

“Because I’m not that lovely to people I believe don’t deserve it.”

“Am I deserving?” His sword still meets hers and by this point, he feels the pressure she is adding and has to adjust to match it. 

She throws back her head and laughs again, “Oh, yes, handsome boy, you definitely deserve it. No where across the kingdom have I ever met someone as deserving as you.”

Adrien attempts to step forward, moving his sword up. She met it with even more force. 

“You are really not going to let me hide away up here?” she pouted. 

“I’m afraid not, Miss Ladybug. I don’t feel so comfortable harboring a thief.”

“Now how did you guess that I was a thief?”

“I’m a pretty lucky guesser. Or I guess unlucky since you decided to choose this tower to climb up. How did you get up here anyway?”

She relaxed her arm and her sword lowered. He followed suit.

“Lots of tenacity and a couple broken arrows. Please. I don’t want to fight you.” 

Adrien gave pause at her use of the word ‘please’. The woman’s demeanor so far had been full of swagger, of cockiness. When she had lowered her sword, he had seen a little of how tired she actually was. 

“Listen, I don’t want to start anything either, so why don’t you just—“ As he had been speaking, he took a step forward, and was met with a rapier in his face, inches from his nose. 

“I will not be leaving and you cannot make me. I only need to stay until nightfall. Once the sun sets, you’ll never see me again.” The woman stood proudly, all traces of fatigue gone. 

Adrien groaned, however, he considered it. Seriously considering letting a thief find refuge in your home was a strange mental task he had not prepared for. Having someone to talk to that was not his father filled him with excitement and he also looked forward to possibly sparring with this strange woman who possessed such strength that she could climb up a tower with only a couple arrows. If she stayed for a bit, she might be able to tell him what the world is like. Adrien wanted a different perspective that wasn’t tainted with his father’s bitterness. Thinking of how this woman could become his friend, he began smiling. 

However he froze when he heard his father call out his name. 

“You need to hide. Immediately.” He stepped past her sword, grabbed her by the shoulders and started steering her to the armoire. Throughout the entire discussion with the woman, he had been relaxed. But now his shoulders were hunched up and he could feel his hands start to clam up. 

“What are you doing? Who is that?” she asked in an amused tone.

“It’s my father and I’m hiding you so he doesn’t know someone found this tower. Now please be quiet and get into the closet,” he gestured hurriedly and walked towards the large window. 

“Your father?” she asked, surprised.

He didn’t even reply, throwing over the rope and motioning for her to hide away. 

Placing a hand over to hide her giggle, she compliantly stepped into the armoire and shut the door behind her. 

“What have I started?” Adrien mumbled to himself. With a great sigh, he began pulling the rope to bring up his father.


	2. Exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments!! I'm glad y'all like it! So far I have a few more chapters written, so yay! It's almost 3 am here and I should be writing my paper, but I want to share this so much. It's been so much fun writing this!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Marinette had stepped into the grove and seen the tower, she thought it had been abandoned long ago. The vines that wrapped around itself and the unkempt nature surrounding it led a sense of abandonment that gave her chills. Yet she couldn’t ignore the fact that she had found a form of sanctuary to keep her from getting arrested. 

While she had been chased, the arrows that had luckily missed her were found scattered across the forest. Never one to take things for granted, she had swiped them as she was running for her life. Now as she stared up at the massive tower, she was eternally grateful her ability to turn a situation around. 

Driving each arrowhead into the cracks in the stone, Marinette pulled herself up the tower, one foot at a time. By the time she reached the ledge of a window, her entire body buzzed with numbness and she was drenched in sweat. The last heave into the tower was marked with an almost inaudible whimper that escaped her mouth. She left herself hung over the ledge for a few minutes before hearing the shuffling. 

Since a sword had been shoved into her hands, she had been taught to understand the rhythm of sword fighting and the sounds that came with it. In her exhausted daze, Marinette counted out each step with the move it was associated with. Botta-in-tempo. Desvio. Girata. Lunge. Parry. 

It became hypnotic before Marinette was jolted by the realization that this tower was supposed to be abandoned. 

Whipping up, she saw a boy. With a long sword in his hands, he danced around the tower, slaying invisible foes that would never measure up to him. It was an interesting exercise to witness and Marinette wondered what came together to bring this boy here.

“Your Royal Highness, Princess Bridgette, please forgive me for allowing your home to come under attack. I wish to make it up to you in any way possible.”

Marinette had to stop herself from snorting. “Thanks, but I think I can handle it from here.”

The look that the boy had on his face when he whipped around to see who was there was amazing. His giant green eyes were wide with fear and he stood with his sword drawn as tensely and defensively as she’d ever seen anyone. 

The following conversation they had with each other was amusing to say the least.

When he had crossed to threaten her, she was ready to attack. Although her arms still ached, Marinette was pretty sure that she could take on this hidden boy in the tower. But she could also see blooming talent, and she didn’t want to risk the chance of harming someone who had no reason to be a part of her story. 

“Lots of tenacity and a couple broken arrows. Please. I don’t want to fight you.” At this point, Marinette let her fatigue show, hoping that her honesty would allow her some time to hide away in the tower. The boy instead moved forward as if to engage, and she quickly raised her sword to the boy’s face, ready to leave a warning if need be. Would it be so difficult to allow her a few hours’ rest?

He groaned loudly and looked like he was seriously considering it, which Marinette took for having won the discussion. However, his demeanor changed completely when another person’s voice carried into the tower from outside. 

Immediately, the boy had shoved her away and begged her silence.

And now she was stuck in an armoire with far too many swords and not enough room to sit. The voices outside were clipped and tired, as if both of them grew weary of speaking to each other. 

“How was your time out, Father?”

“Decent enough, Adrien. Have you reconsidered your ideas about your birthday?”

There was a heavy silence following his remark, as if it dealt a physical blow to the young man. 

With a quiet voice, Adrien spoke. “Yes, Father. I have decided that my time would be better spent here in the tower. I look forward to seeing what you have planned for me.”

“Yes, well, you will have to wait for that. I intend to get you more adequate clothing from a dresser in Nice. It will take me about a week to get there and back, but I believe it will be worth it. Seeing you in my hand-me-downs is a sight that I grow tired of daily.” The man droned on about the exact details of his trip, specifying the supplies he needed from the tower. 

“Thank you, Father, you spoil me. I look forward to celebrating another birthday with you.” 

“I know that tone, Adrien. Do not pout about this. I have done everything in my power to make sure the same thing that happened to your mother would never happen to you. You should understand well why you cannot leave the tower.”

“I understand well enough. However, I fail to comprehend your reasoning. I turn eighteen this week. My skills with any sword were beginning to rival yours before you quit training with me. I believe that I am quite capable of protecting myself from anything out there, Father.” There was a sound of brief distress as Adrien huffed. “I want to see the world, Father! I want to see and learn and discover everything I can! I want to leave this tow—“

“You will not be leaving this tower! EVER!” The father’s voice bellowed and made Marinette wince from inside the armoire. The man sounded genuinely angry. Her hand rested cautiously on the hilt of her sword. 

A terrible silence ensued. The tower’s structure shifted and groaned. Marinette could barely hear the usual sounds of nature from this high up. She wondered if Adrien had ever heard a bird’s song. 

She heard the man sigh. “Wonderful. Now I’m the bad guy.”

“Father, no, I’m sorry that I—“

“Please, Adrien, it is fine. I already forgive you. Now let’s move past this as quickly as we can.”

“Of course. If you will excuse me, I will ready your bags for your trip.” The boy’s steps slowly faded out as he went about his task. 

Marinette was perplexed. From the way the boy addressed his father and vice versa, he hardly received any warmth from living in the tower. How had he matured into such a confident, brazen young man? Maybe she was reading too far into things. She had to remember that she was the one who had inadvertently trespassed into their home. 

“Adrien, you left a rapier out again. How many times must I tell you that you need to put these things away? You could get seriously injured.” The father’s voice was right next to Marinette, marred only by the armoire’s doors. Her heart leapt and she had to stifle down a yelp. 

Dear God. Please do not have him open this door.

Fortunately, Adrien gave a frantic shout and she heard a great clatter from the other side of the tower. “Father! No, no, Father. Allow me to put it away. You are most certainly right, and I am terribly sorry that I went against one of your rules.” 

At that moment, the door opened at just a crack, and Adrien’s hand held the rapier. He shook it at her to take it, and she jumped to grab the handle. As the sword passed between them, their hands lightly grazed each other. 

“So! When will you leave for your trip?” Adrien asked, barely holding in his anxiety from the sound of his voice.

“As soon as I can get you to lower me down. It is a very long trip, and I want to make sure that I am back by your birthday.” 

“Amazing! I’m so excited for your return, Father. Here, let me lower you down, and then I’ll send down your bags.”

There was much shuffling that Marinette heard. It seemed that Adrien dropped whatever he had earlier again when his father suggested he take one of the weapons from the armoire. But when he announced he had his dagger instead, she had to stifle a giggle at the huge sigh of relief Adrien let out.

He’s a terrible liar. He must not have gotten away with much, living with his father.

Over the next few minutes, Marinette listened as the boy helped his father down the tower and bid him goodbye. After their farewells, she couldn’t tell if Adrien was still at the window or if he had moved elsewhere. Perhaps she should open the door to check? —But at that moment, the doors to the armoire were flung open, revealing the most desiring look on a person she had ever seen. 

“Take me with you.”

Marinette froze. “Wh-what? Did you just—“

“Please.” Adrien reached across and grabbed Marinette by the shoulders. “Let me come with you.”

 

Marinette could hardly believe her ears. 

“What do you mean, let you come with me? I am not a babysitter!” she said incredulously. 

“I am not asking you to take care of me! I can handle myself. I just need someone to take me to the nearest city. Please! If you can do that, I’ll be out of your hair forever,” Adrien begged. By this point, he had brought her closer and closer to his face unconsciously. So when she forcefully stepped back, he regarded the empty space in front of him, confused. When he realized what he had been doing, he blushed. 

Reaching his hand to rub his neck, Adrien said, “Listen. I can’t stay here any longer. I’ve been up here all my life, and you just heard my father. If I keep listening to him, I won’t ever be leaving this place.”

Marinette considered the boy in front of her. He looked desperate, that was sure enough. He had that look in his eyes that she was beginning to become very used to, thinking back to when two people had entered into her life. He might never be able to make it to the city, even if he were to leave the tower. The forest was a big place someone could easily get lost in. From the argument he had had with his father, it didn’t look like he would be making any journeys in this lifetime. 

“What about your father? If you leave, you might not see him again,” Marinette pointed out.

At this, the boy’s shoulders and forehead scrunched up in frustration, but he relaxed and took a deep breath. 

“I understand that by doing this jeopardizes our relationship. I realize that I could leave and get hurt and make everything my father has warned me about come true. But, Mademoiselle Ladybug, I simply cannot stay in this tower any longer.” The sheer determination and hope in his eyes made Marinette roll her eyes at how easily she could be won over. 

“All right, then. I’ll take you to town.”

Adrien immediately deflated. “A-are you serious?” he stuttered. All of his confidence and bluster gone, only to be replaced with pure surprise. “You’d help me?”

“Of course! I am La Coccinelle! I am always dependable to help those in need,” she said with a wink.

“But I though you were a thief?” Adrien asked, confused.

Marinette laughed. “I am, handsome boy. But I am also known as a vigilante, a wayward hero, if you will.”

Adrien looked as if he was very concern about the kind of company he had just taken up. What would his father say if he knew his son’s first friend was a criminal?

“Oh mon minou, don’t look so troubled. There are certainly worst people to have climbed up this tower. You should consider yourself lucky it was me!”

“Hey, don’t call me your minou, and don’t touch those!”

The young lady had been starting to comb through the various swords in the armoire. 

Amazed by the amount of weaponry the small tower held, Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what the father meant by having an armory large enough for a small army. There was such a thing as overkill. 

“What do you mean? If you’re going to be travelling with me, you’ll need more than that little stick you were working with earlier. Ooh, now this is a big sword!” She brandished a massive broadsword. 

“Too bad because even I can’t handle that sword properly. Now would you please stop going through the collection? Some of those swords are heirlooms and antiques that if went missing along with me would cause him to have a heart attack. I think he loves one of those swords more than me,” Adrien said. 

Marinette sighed loudly and put away all her findings. “Fine. Just start getting ready. If you really want to go, we better hurry. I want to make it back before the sun sets.”

Adrien looked at her curiously. “What do you mean, get back? Are you saying there’s a town around this area? Are we close to somewhere? Do you live there?”

Laughing, the young lady leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. “No, I don’t live there. It’s just that one of our safe houses is set up in that town, and I honestly cannot wait for some hot chocolate,” she said wistfully. 

“What’s hot chocolate?” Adrien asked.

Mocking horror at his question, Marinette clutched her chest. “How could—You mean to tell me you have never had hot chocolate before? You’ve never cozied up with a mug full and watch the snow fall?”

“If my father never brought it to the tower, I never tried it.” 

“Well. One of the first things you’re doing when you get there, after a bath, is trying some of Maman’s famous hot chocolate! Now go!” Shooing him off, Marinette smiled as she watched the boy bustle around in excitement. 

It took no time before Adrien was ready to go. Although he had lived his entire life inside the tower, he had not packed many mementos. Stuffed away in his large bag were three changes of clothes, a second pair of boots, four of his favorite books, and the comb his father said had once been his mother’s. Settled at the very top of the bag was Plagg.

“Wait a minute, what’s that?” the woman pointed at his cat with an obvious look of reluctance. “I’m only breaking out people today. Pets and other such things will have to be left behind.”

“I can’t leave Plagg behind,” Adrien complained. “Father already doesn’t like him, and I’m afraid what he’ll do to him if I’m not here. Please, Mademoiselle. The world is so big and don’t you think it would be nice if I had a friend out there with me?” Putting on his most innocent face, Adrien grabbed the cat and lifted Plagg up to her face and gently shook him at her. 

Plagg meowed quietly. 

Marinette groaned, pushing the cat away from her. The look on the boy’s face had been so pure and hopeful that she could have thrown up. However, even though she was hesitant to bring along a cat, she enjoyed being able to help this boy out as much as she could. “You can bring that cat. But don’t be surprised if he decides to run off while travelling. It can get pretty wild out there.”

Adrien grinned and placed Plagg back in the bag. “I’m ready to go whenever you are, Mademoiselle Ladybug.”

“Please, call me Marinette.” She laughed when she saw how he reacted to this.

“Are you sure you can trust me with your identity?” 

“I can’t very well have you addressing me as La Coccinelle in respectable company! The people would not believe it!” Marinette walked over to the window and grabbed the rope. Regarding the main space of the tower, she shook her head at what she’d done. 

To free a boy who wanted a taste of what the world could offer? And the only result was leaving behind a controlling father? She’d had worse outcomes. Besides, she had a feeling that meeting Adrien would end up being one of her better decisions. She hoped he had the same love of adventure that she did. It was one of the characteristics she looked for in a partner.

Shaking her head at that last thought, Marinette turned to face Adrien. For someone about to leave the only place he’d ever known, he did not look as nervous as she thought he would. Some of the adrenaline from initially making the decision had faded and he was starting to fidget. His hands grasped at his bag straps and his eyes kept sweeping over the entire tower’s interior, as if he was trying to memorize how it looked. 

“Adrien.”

Immediately, his attention snapped back to her, and the determination in his eyes made her smile. 

“I’m not trying to insult you, I only want to make sure you understand.” Marinette held his gaze. “There is a high possibility you may never come back here. You could never see your father again. While it is only a possibility, I want you to understand what you’re about to do. You are about to begin a new adventure, and there might be consequences.”

The confidence Adrien showed did not diminish. 

“I fully understand what I am about to do. I can’t live the rest of my life hidden away up here. While I love and always will love my father, I need to do this. I want to do this more than anything,” he said.

With a smile, Marinette threw the rope out the window and stepped out on the ledge. Taking hold of the rope, she gave a final wink and stepped off into the air.


	3. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for all the kudos and views!!! I have more chapters in the works, so stick around to see what else happens! I hope y'all enjoy!

Adrien landed with a slight huff. Marinette stood next to him, rolling her shoulders and flexing her hands. She looked so much livelier in the sunlight. 

He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. He knelt down to run his fingers through the grass and a light laugh started bubbling up inside of him. Searching around him, Adrien jumped into the stream that ran by the tower. Clothes soaked, he laughed harder. A flock of birds flew above his head and the forest surrounding the tower was filled with so much sound coming from wildlife. He was starting to get warm from the sun. At this point, he was bellowing with laughter. 

For his entire life, Adrien had looked out the tower widow and hoped and wished that one day he would see things on ground level. And finally, the day was here. He was out and he was free. 

He placed his bag on the ground and ran off to the forest. He barely heard Ladybug call after him, but he didn’t care. When he entered the forest for the first time, it took his breath away. 

The massive trees stretched high into sky, casting beautiful shadows and letting though dazzling sunlight. Tree roots snaked across the ground and made up fantastical organic structures. On one mound of tree roots, there was a light coating of moss. There were hanging vines and rolling hills as far as the eye could see. There was green and blue and so much more. It was an entire playground and Adrien had just gotten the chance to see it all. 

Adrien watched a butterfly go by and he thought he could cry. How could his father have kept him away from this?

When Mari caught up with him, he had started trying to climb a tree. Knowing they could be there for some time, she sat down against a tree. Marinette continued to watch him explore his surroundings. Having never met someone who hadn’t walked on grass before, she was unsure how to handle the situation. His happiness and excitement was contagious however. She had to squash the desire to go join him in traversing the forest. One of us has to remain collected, she reminded herself. Marinette had a feeling that Adrien’s presence was going to be dangerous to her time management.

She continued to watch and observe when Adrien called down to her from above. 

“Marinette! You have to come up here! It’s incredible!” Adrien sounded breathless.

She shook her head at him. “I thought the point of getting you out of the tower was getting you grounded, minou.” Marinette laughed. “I guess old habits die hard.”

He laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. With a final look at the wonderful view, he started to climb down. When he was about five feet from the ground, he leapt. With a roll, he landed in a crouch. 

While in the tower, Marinette had noticed the passion in his eyes. She knew that this was someone that wanted something more. Looking at him now, with leaves stuck in his hair and a wild grin on his face, she couldn’t believe anyone would want to keep him from the outside. 

At one point, Mari noticed the sun was in her eyes. It was going to be dark soon. She looked over to Adrien who was studying a patch of flowers.

Although it was amusing to watch him jump and laugh, there was a deadline she had to meet. 

“Adrien,” she called out. 

The boy looked up just as he was about to climb another tree, looking mad with delight. “Did you call my name?”

“Yes,” she said, slightly exasperated. “I would love for you to spend as much time as possible acquainting yourself with nature and all it includes.”

“I’m sensing you’re about to say ‘but’…”

“But. I am on a timeline and I am greatly behind. So if you’re feeling up to it, we have to get going.”

He shook off the blades of grass that had stuck to him while rolling around in the grass and walked up to Marinette. 

“What kind of timeline? Are you stealing something else? Do I need to help you? What if I don’t want to?”

“Hush, minou. First, it’s a client’s timeline we’re on, and I’m already late by a day. Second, I am returning something to the client. And finally, I don’t believe I shall ever need your assistance with my work. The end goal for this little thing we have going is to drop you off at a safe house and establish a new life for you. Understand?”

Adrien tried not to look disappointed that their time together wasn’t going to continue. Marinette tried not to notice how disappointed he was. Both of them were terrible at concealing their emotions. 

“Should we get going, Miss Ladybug?” Adrien asked shyly.

Clearing her throat, Marinette responded. “Yes, yes. Let’s go.”

The trip through the forest was uneventful. Aside from dragging Adrien away from every flora and fauna he came across, Marinette was thoroughly enjoying his company. For having only his father as company his entire life, he had a wonderful sense of humor. Although the number of puns he utilized were greatly trying. It was very pleasant talking with him about life outside a tower; having such a rapt audience was so much fun. 

When they arrived in town just as the sun was setting, Adrien’s energy was fading. He wasn’t as chatty and he kept adjusting the bag on his back as the straps dug into his shoulders. 

“Hold on just a little longer, Adrien. We’re almost there,” Marinette said. With the streets dark and devoid of people, she began rearranging herself, slipping off the red sash and slipping her hair into two pigtails. 

“Would you mind putting this in your bag?” she asked, handing Adrien the sash.

“Um, no. Here, let me stop so I can move some stuff around.” 

They stopped in front of a large property, but it was dark enough that Adrien couldn’t read the sign that hung at the top of the door. 

“What town are we in?” he asked.

“It’s called Lens. This is where we’ll be for a few days.”

“Are we staying somewhere in town?”

“Yes. Actually, if you step aside, I can get us in.” Marinette said.

“What? Oh, oh. We’re here!” Adrien immediately brightened. “This is it. I can’t believe I’m here!”

Marinette laughed at his enthusiasm and moved forward to knock on the door. Two quick knocks, a beat, followed by five quiet knocks. 

Immediately the door opened to reveal a small woman. Marinette felt Adrien tense up beside her. 

“Mari? Is that you?” the woman squinted in the dark, and a huge smile spread across her face when she recognized her. “Mari, mon cher! You made it back!” 

Taking a deep breath, Marinette braced herself as the woman grabbed her and held her to her chest in a monumental hug. Trying to reach her arms around him as well, Marinette let herself relax into the woman’s hold and enjoyed every bit of it. 

The woman released her and noticed Adrien standing next to her. 

“Who is this?” the woman asked with a sniff. 

“A new friend. He seeks shelter,” Marinette responded. “Adrien, this is Sabine. She’ll be looking after us.”

Looking Adrien over, the woman nodded and gestured for them to come inside. 

The building was a bakery. Adrien regarded the small shop with wide eyes. It was warm and the space was clean. 

“Ma’am, thank you so much for allowing me into your home,” Adrien said, shifting his bag anxiously. 

Sabine looked over the nervous boy and sighed. “Don’t worry, dear. This isn’t the first time Marinette brought a new friend home.”

Adrien glanced at Marinette curiously, but she had looked away. 

“Come on up and I’ll set you up with a bed. You look like you’re about to fall asleep right here,” Sabine waved at Adrien to follow and started heading towards the back. 

Looking back at Marinette, Adrien gave a small smile and followed her into the back of the building. 

Marinette waited behind in the bakery, surrounded by the comforting scent of the baking that took place there. From the look Sabine had given her, she started preparing for quite the lecture.

When Sabine returned, she didn’t say anything to her. Instead she started walking towards the door that would lead to the pantry. 

Once inside the small space, she closed the door behind them and spoke, “Marinette. What have we said about bringing people back here? And where have you been?”

Marinette swallowed. “Mama, before you say anything, let me at least explain my actions.”

Her mother stood silent and motioned for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette told her mother all that had happened after her discovery of the tower. 

“Honestly, the whole encounter was a godsend. If I hadn’t found a place to hide, I would’ve—“

“You would have ended up in jail, or as a serf, or at the very least, dead, Marinette! Do you even have a clue about how worried your father and I have been? When the other two showed up without you? We would have expected the worse if the Bourgeois’ daughter hadn’t been heard shouting and screaming all of this evening. However, we knew that if you had been caught, they would—They would have let us know,” she said. Her shoulders were hunched and there were tears in her eyes. 

“Marinette, I was so scared. Every time you go somewhere, I don’t know when or if I’ll see you again. I’ve asked you to stop this, this nonsense. I’ve asked you to stop bringing back people to the house,” Sabine said pointedly. Marinette looked away. 

“I wish you would seriously consider stopping this. If you’re concerned about saving people, join the constabulary. If you’re doing this because of your father and I, then you’re doing this for the wrong reasons.”

Marinette started but was silenced when Sabine leveled her with a look. 

“If you want to keep doing this, I cannot stop you. However, I also cannot support this. If you want to get you and your friends killed for some silly notion for justice, you will have to do so without your father and I. We can’t keep doing this, Marinette. You can’t put your life on the line for people that don’t even want your help!”

“Mama, those were isolated incidents. And those people are starting to come around…”

Sabine crossed her arms. “Why do you continue to fight this way? There are better, more legal means of getting justice for those under the Bourgeois’ rule. You don’t have to steal to make up for what is taken from the people.” She paused. “You don’t have to die for them, Marinette.”

Marinette watched her mother and felt guilt thread its way around her stomach. She hated it when her parents argued with her about her decisions in life, but it was even worse when there was some merit behind their arguments. 

“I’ve been doing this for almost a year now. Why are you now objecting to what I do?”

Sabine looked away and spoke quietly. “When you didn’t come back today, we didn’t think anything of it at first. You’re usually so good at running and staying hidden. But after you hadn’t come back for almost three hours, we began to worry. It wasn’t until your father overheard some of the mansion guards.”

She didn’t continue.  
“What were they saying, Mama?” Marinette asked. 

Her mother sighed heavily and looked Marinette dead in the eye.

“They said they were going to send a mercenary for you. Their mercenary.”

Oh. Now Marinette understood her mother’s unease. 

There were rumors she had been hearing about a newcomer. Someone that had trained to take care of problems that interfered with the Bourgeois’ lives. Problems like La Coccinelle. They had begun to surface after she had been working for almost three months. Her mother’s fear was easily justifiable. 

The rumors surrounding the deadly mercenary were not good. Supposedly they tortured their targets incessantly over a week period. By the end, the victims would have completely lost control of their lives. In a last act of violence, the targeted victim would be found dead in the night after a single cry. Even after months of investigation, there was no evidence that this mercenary was connected to the Bourgeois. Although there was much not known about this person, it was understood that their name was the Butterfly. For on each victim they left behind, they left a dead butterfly pinned to their shirt. 

“Mama, you know I can’t just give up on this. We’ve done so much for this area. I’ve done so much for us.”

“Marinette, you know that I of all people understand what the Ladybug has done for us and this town. However, I also understand that you are not invincible. I don’t want the last thing I hear about you is that the Butterfly caught up with you… and won.”

“I won’t lose, Mama. I’ve worked, and will continue to so, to help this town get back on its feet, regardless of how the Bourgeois try to interfere,” Marinette said. 

“This is the last you will about this from me, Mari,” her mother started.

“Mama—“

“No. You’ve said enough. I think I understand that nothing I say will change your mind.” Sabine paused. “I don’t want you to die, Mari. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Mama—“ Marinette reached out to her mother, but she distanced herself from her daughter. 

With a tired sigh, Sabine left the pantry. 

Marinette stayed in the pantry for several more minutes. After a minute, Marinette exited, wiped at her eyes, and went upstairs to go to bed.


	4. Threshold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I did my research for some of the things going on in this chapter and I really hope I got it right. But this was a lot of fun to write and there was a good chunk left out because it got pretty intense. I might even include it in a future chapter. But man, is it angsty. Hehe, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!

When Adrien woke up, he couldn’t remember where he was. He sat in bed for a couple minutes, going over what chores he needed to finish. He could feel Plagg curled on his stomach and he petted him absentmindedly. His father would be coming home today, and the floor needed to be scrubbed clean in the bathroom…Ugh, and he also had to polish the swords again. After what that girl did to them…

Adrien bolted in bed and had to smother a yelp. Plagg meowed as he was thrown off the bed.

He wasn’t in the tower anymore.

He wasn’t under his father’s thumb anymore.

He was out. And he was free to do whatever he wanted. 

“Adrien! You shouldn’t stay in bed all day. Let’s go.”

Well, maybe not everything. 

Rubbing at his eyes, Adrien studied the room he was given. Last night, he was so tired that he had immediately saw a bed and crashed without looking at what the room looked like. With sunlight streaming in through the heavy curtains, he saw that he was in a small room. Although it looked like it was originally intended for storage, with boxes against the wall and various furniture covered in sheets, someone had made it out to be a comfy little bedroom where someone could rest easy. There was a small armoire and the bed he had fallen asleep on was covered in layers of knitted blankets. It looked like someone had put a bowl of water out for Plagg to drink, along with a few chunks of fish. Although boxes surrounded him, the room felt cozy and safe. 

There was a knock at the door. “Adrien? Are you awake? Can I come in?” It was Sabine.

“Oh, yes! Please do!” Adrien called out, getting out of bed and pulling his books on.

The door opened and the small woman came in. Now that she stood in full light, he saw that she bore a remarkable resemblance to Ladybug. When he caught himself staring, he flushed. 

“I can understand your confusion. When Mari brings people back here, they don’t expect to find her mother in charge of an underground safe house,” Sabine said wryly. 

“Her mo—mother?” Adrien stuttered. 

Sabine laughed. “Come downstairs and I’ll fix you some breakfast. From the shouting I heard earlier, it seems that the infamous Ladybug has exciting plans for today.” With a wink, Sabine exited the room. 

Adrien stared after the woman, still failing to comprehend the life he had fallen into. What kind of family harbors runaways and fugitives? 

Plagg meowed at him, jarring him from his thoughts. Reaching down to scratch the cat’s ears, Adrien smiled and finished getting dressed. Although he considered bringing one of his swords with him, he decided against it and started downstairs.

When he got downstairs, a tense atmosphere greeted him. Marinette was seated at the dining table and eating her breakfast very briskly with a scowl. Sabine sat at the other end of the table and ate quietly with her eyes carefully trained on Marinette. There were also two other people eating that were seated at the table. Both of them were girls that looked about Adrien’s age, and they both looked up when Adrien entered. Adrien was about to greet them when a man stepped up beside him.

“Don’t mind them. This is a common scene in this household. Mari does something stupid, and Sabine is excellent at the silent treatment.”

“Papa!”

“I won’t apologize, Marinette. You aren’t faultless,” the man said. Marinette’s scowl deepened

Adrien looked up at the man. He was massive and built like a mountain. When he looked down at Adrien, however, his eyes were kind and his smile was wide. He stuck his hand out to Adrien.

“My name is Tom. It’s nice to meet another of Mari’s little friends!”

Taking Tom’s hand, Adrien put on his best smile. “I’m Adrien. Thank you for allowing me into your home, sir. Your home is very beautiful,” he said.

“Thanks, son. But if it wasn’t for Sabine and Marinette, this house would be in far worse conditions. A baker does not a designer make,” he said amusingly.

Adrien laughed and looked to Marinette. She was still scowling and still attacking her breakfast. She was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. 

“Adrien, dear, why don’t you sit down and I’ll fix you some breakfast,” Tom said, gesturing for him to sit at the table. “Sabine, you want to come help me?” 

Sabine nodded and got up from the table. She gave Marinette one last hard look and walked out of the room. With a small sigh, Tom left him alone with the others.

Marinette continued to ignore them. The two other girls looked back at each other and began have what looked like an intense conversation with some kind of hand language. Being more than polite, Adrien was unsure how to handle the situation. He was about to say something when Marinette spoke. 

“I hope you’re up for some travelling today. I have some errands to run, and I’d like all of you to be a part of it.”

The girls stopped their hands and looked to Marinette. The girl with black hair cleared her throat.

“Mari, are you sure it’s OK to finish the job right now? We have enough leeway that we can lay low for the next week.” She spoke in a low, rough voice. 

The other girl, who had deep red hair, nodded and started making gestures with her hands. The girl with black hair saw Adrien staring and said, “She’s saying that we don’t need to endanger ourselves for the sake of Mari’s pride. She also said some more personal stuff that I don’t think you should be privy to yet.”

Adrien’s eyes widened and looked between the silent girl and Marinette. They both looked annoyed but the girl with red hair looked very frustrated as well.

“I’m Juleka, by the way. And her name is Alya. She uses sign language to speak.”

Alya looked to Adrien and smiled, signing something to him. 

“She said that she’s excited you’re here and can’t wait to get to know you,” Juleka explained. “She also said she’s sorry for anything Mari might have done.”

“Jule,” Marinette sighed. Shaking her head at the two girls, she cleared her throat and looked at Adrien. “I know you only just got out and you haven’t really been introduced to anything yet. I told you that I would drop you off somewhere with a placeholder family, and I still can. But I want to make you an offer.”

Adrien’s heart started, and he held his breath. 

“I won’t say I’m in the most respectable line of work. However, it’s work that I’m proud of. I enjoy what I do. It’s dangerous, of course, but I can sleep easy at night, knowing that I’m helping others,” Marinette said.

Adrien was confused. “What do you mean by helping others? I thought you were a thief?”

“I am. We are. But we do not steal needlessly. We are workers for peace, messengers of hope, saviors of Lens!” she proclaimed, raising her fist.

Both Alya and Juleka laughed at her. 

“They laugh, but they believe in my quest. This entire region is ruled over by a malevolent people: the Bourgeois. The family has their hands in everything from law enforcement to tax collecting. For this reason and that, the family has become corrupted. This area used to be very peaceful and very prosperous. However, once their leader, their king of sorts, realized that they could profit off the lives and labor of others, they initialized the serf system.”

“The serf system requires those who live on the Bourgeois land to follow their laws and to pay for the services that only they provide. However, this has led to them forcing people to pay for their protection. This region is not wealthy. It’s mostly known for coal mining, and the people hardly receive any money from their work—“ She gestured to the window “—Out there, the people are suffering and we can help them. There are terrible people that profit off the lives of these helpless citizens and we help bring an equilibrium back to the community. This team has helped bring hope back to the people. It may not be entirely honorable, but we help. We’re no heroes, but…” She smiled widely at Adrien. 

Adrien considered her words. Inside the tower, he had never thought about how the people on the outside lived, he never thought about how complicated and difficult their lives could be. His father came home and wanted to talk about what Adrien had done. He rarely wanted to discuss what he saw and who he talked, even when Adrien pestered him questions. However, he could tell Marinette was dancing around an idea.

“So what are you asking of me?” Adrien said. “It feels as though you’re leading up to something.”

Marinette’s eyes shined. “Yes, minou. How perceptive. What I wanted to ask is if you want to join us.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “What? You mean, running around stealing from the rich and giving to the poor? Dodging the constabulary force and wearing disguises, always having to hide out?” 

Juleka cleared her throat. “We don’t just steal. We also protect our neighbors and friends from the corruption that has flooded this region. Marinette says that we aren’t heroes, but I disagree. I’ve never met anyone as self-sacrificing as the Miraculous Ladybug,” she said, brimming with pride. Marinette blushed slightly at her kind words.

“Thank you, Jule. And she’s right. We are not only thieves. We deserve a proper title. We are righteous vigilantes!” Marinette proclaimed.

Alya and Juleka stomped their feet and raised their glasses. 

Adrien chuckled and looked around the table. The three women were all wearing bright smiles and they all seemed happy. Even though the life they led was dangerous, they were helping people. They were making a difference in the world that Adrien didn’t know was possible. 

“What would I even do? How you all do this?” he asked.

“I plan and help execute the jobs we have. I manage the contacts and I’m also the face of the group,” Marinette said. 

“The face?”

“I’m not shy when it comes to showing off what we do. The others don’t exactly feel the same way.”

Alya’s hands began moving rapidly with clear irritation evident on her face. 

“What is she say—“

“Trust me, you don’t need to know.”

“I get it, Alya. You don’t have to yell at me.” Marinette sighed. 

Alya pulled one last face and settled back in her chair. 

“Alya is in charge of scope, execution, and escape. She’s a marvelous smithy and provides us with all our tools and weapons,” Marinette said. 

With a slight nod, Alya smiled brightly at Adrien and signed something very passionate. “She says she’ll have something for you if you decide to join us,” Jule said.

“What do you do, Juleka?” Adrien asked.

“I’m responsible for making sure Mari doesn’t get killed,” she said, smirking at Marinette. “I’m not much of a swordsmen, but I am very good at providing distraction and intel.” 

“Working together, we have helped turn this region of France into a happy place again. We’ve done great work, and I hope with your help, we can do even more,” Mari said brightly. 

“But what can I even do? Swing a sword around? Threaten people with cat dander?” He shook out his shirt at the table where tiny fine hairs fell. “Why would you ask me? You barely know me.”

“I know. I know it’s scary. I’m scared half the time I’m out there.” A dark look crossed her face and she slightly drew into herself. “I’ve made mistakes out of fear, drastic ones. I truly want you to be prepared for this. So let me preface something.” She placed both hands on the table and looked Adrien directly in the eye. “I won’t force you to join us. The last person I want looking out for my team is someone who doesn’t want to be there. I want you to join us, however, because I believe you would be excellent at what you do. You’ve a good heart and head. Strong body and decent enough skills that’ll keep you from getting killed. Honestly, I want you to join us because I think you’ll end up loving it. I think this will be one of the best decisions you’ll have ever made.” 

Adrien scoffed and raised an eyebrow at the confident women. “You’re pretty sure about a lot of things, Miss Ladybug. What would happen if I did say No, Thanks?”

“We’d set you up with a lovely family who would take you in, and you’d start a new life surrounded by people who’d care for you,” Juleka said. “We have contacts all over this region, and someone is bound to know about a family who’d be able to have you. We wouldn’t let you flounder about, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh.” Adrien sat back and considered the women at the table. They all seemed to be very confident at doing their jobs. They all seemed to trust each other, even with their lives. He couldn’t even imagine being that close to another person. His father had been there, but towards the end, he couldn’t very well trust the man with all his ideas and opinions. Adrien had never had friends. 

“I could be a…partner? In your team? You would all let me join you?” Adrien asked tentatively. 

Alya nodded vigorously and Marinette said, “Of course. With your skills and ability, there is so much more we could do for this region. We want to free the citizens from the oppressive rule of the Bourgeois.”

He was surprised. Being free of the tower and away from his father was already making up to be a wonderful experience. That was all he had expected when Marinette had offered him the opportunity. But Marinette and her friends believed that he could offer more, do more with the life he’d been given. With them, he could lead the kind of life he’s always dreamed of. Adrien glanced quickly at Marinette. She was giving him everything. This was all possible because of her kindness. He was going to be a vigilante.

“Then I’ll do it,” Adrien said.

“Really?” Juleka exclaimed. 

Alya clapped her hands and jumped up. Marinette was beaming. Their excitement and happiness was infectious and he got up to hug Alya tightly. She stepped back and began signing almost affectionately. 

“She says she can’t wait to work with you. She also says that hopefully with you here, Marinette will slow down on the stupid decisions,” Juleka said with a smirk. 

“Very funny, guys,” Marinette said. 

Alya signed again and Marinette blushed.

“Jule—Alya!” Marinette stuttered. “I’m not going to be translating that. No, he doesn’t need to know that and it’s not even true!”

Adrien looked quizzically between the two women. Alya looked humored at Marinette’s reaction. 

“Right,” Juleka said, eyeing them. “Since you’ll be staying with us, you’ll have to learn sign language. Not only will it allow you to talk with Alya, but we also use it when we’re on a job to minimize sound.” 

“Sounds good,” Adrien said brightly. 

“Wonderful.” Juleka stood up from the table. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Alya and I have to go pack our things.”

They left the dining area, leaving Adrien and Marinette both standing around the table. 

“Are we leaving soon? Is that why they’re going to pack?” he asked.

“Yes. I’ve yet to finish that job from yesterday, and,“—she glanced at the kitchen where her parents had gone to—“I don’t think we should stay any longer than we have to.”

Sensing there was something not being said, he decided to change the subject.

“So since I’ll be running around with you guys, should I have a cool name like La Coccinelle?”

Marinette laughed softly. “If you want one. Alya and I both have titles, but Jule doesn’t. So just let us know if you choose one and we’ll work on the identity somehow.”

“What’s Alya’s name?”

“Lady Wifi. I don’t know why she chose that, but apparently she saw that word somewhere and it really resonated with her. I don’t even think it means anything,” Marinette said offhandedly. 

“This is really happening, right? I’m not in some dream?”

“No, minou,” she laughed. “You’re quite awake and this is all real.” Marinette got quiet. “Thank you, by the way. For sticking around. I hope you don’t live to regret it.” 

With a soft smile, she left the dining area to head upstairs. 

All around the house, Adrien could hear them bustling and preparing for the day. It was comforting having so much sound surround him. In the tower, he only had his father’s sighs and the settling creaks of the tower to keep him company. Hearing everyone’s laughter and pleasant conversation coming through the walls was almost calming. 

The tower had never been full of sound. He had grown use to silent days spent listening to his father’s sighs and the settling of the tower. Whenever his father had gone away on trips, he would love singing the lullabies his father used to sing to him when he was a child. 

Back in the dining room, Adrien began humming one of the lullabies and smiled. With a skip in his step, Adrien started upstairs so he could get ready for the day. So he could get ready for the adventure Marinette had planned. 

This was the best decision he had ever made.

 

When Gabriel entered the clearing, five days earlier, he was already sighing. Leaving Adrien behind after such an argument had not felt good, so he had decided to forgo the trip to Nice. There would always be time for new clothes after they made up and—“What is that?”

Gabriel looked up at the rope hanging out the tower window and briefly suspected the worse. However, he maintained his composure and hurriedly walked over to the loose rope. 

He called out his son’s name.

Unfortunately, there was no response. 

For the next thirty minutes, Gabriel stood there and shouted up at the tower to no avail. As time grew, his voice became more anxious and hoarse. 

Since Gabriel was worried about pulling himself up the rope in case he fell, he walked over to the bricked-up entrance that he had used so long ago. When Adrien had begun helping him up everyday with the rope, he had been so proud of the strength in his son. 

Now beginning to move slightly more erratically, Gabriel dug through and tore at the mortar and bricks. His hands began to bleed. 

When there was a hold big enough, Gabriel shoved himself through. His cloak caught on the thorns that had grown around the old entrance. He left it behind. 

Racing up the narrow stairs, Gabriel continued to think that his son was OK. He thought about the scolding he would give him for falling asleep or perhaps he had lost himself to one of the books he loved. Gabriel continued to look forward to seeing his son again. When he finally reached the trap door that led to the interior of the tower, Gabriel pushed open with everything he had.

The main room was empty, but he had expected that. He continued to call out Adrien’s name and he sprinted to Adrien’s bedroom. 

Where was that infernal cat?

When Gabriel threw open the door that led to Adrien’s room, he registered the empty bed. He saw how all the drawers were opened, and hollow. When Gabriel checked the armoire, he saw that there were a couple swords missing. Adrien’s favored swords. 

The fact that his son had left was not surprising. 

The violent sadness that he felt over having lost another person he loved was slightly startling. 

Gabriel fell to the floor. 

For several hours afterward, the rope continued to hang in the breeze, lonely and forgotten.


End file.
